


All I need

by steelorchids



Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [12]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Karedevil cuddles to lighten up the mood. Please stay safe, everyone.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341721
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	All I need

Karen locked the door behind her and got rid of her coat and scarf. Fifteen past ten was not too bad a time to arrive home from work after the insane week she'd had, but 35 degrees was definitely a horrible weather to be out at all. 

_Shit. Matt._ He was out there and she barely had any time today to ask him to call the night off. 

She checked her phone and saw no messages from him. 

_The life of a vigilante's girlfriend_ , she thought. 

There was nothing she could do but get ready for bed and hope he wouldn't catch a cold or something worse. 

When she went into the bedroom, though, she was startled and relieved all in one second. 

Matt was sleeping on one side of the bed and she was actually surprised he hadn't woken up upon her arrival. 

He was bundled up in the blanket and all she could see was his fluffy hair. She couldn't help but laugh a little at the view: Daredevil, the fearless vigilante of Hell's Kitchen, sleeping like a baby in a cold, dark night. She wondered if that would ever make it to a front page. 

She got rid of her clothes and quietly sneaked into the bed behind him. He stirred when she put her arm around his waist and slid her hand over his chest, underneath his t-shirt. 

Still sleepy, but fully aware she was there already, he turned his head a little, silently asking her to kiss his neck, and she did abundantly. 

Her lips curved into a smile as she kissed him and she saw him smile too. 

"Hello, handsome." 

"Hi, sweetheart. You're home early."

" _I'm_ home early?" she chuckled. "Look who's talking, you didn't go out at all." 

And she hugged him even more tightly. Her kisses had turned into tiny bites on his earlobe, none of which had been requested but were gladly welcomed. 

"Mmm I was dead tired tonight. Still am." 

"Well, I think the Devil of Hell's Kitchen deserves a warm night at home when he's exhausted and it's so cold outside."

He smiled and turned around, held her closer to him facing each other and then kissed her forehead. 

"You deserve a warm night too," he told her softly. 

She caressed his face and brushed his lips in such a loving way that he sometimes couldn't believe it was real. 

"I got everything I need already."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
